1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for a food item, and, more specifically, to packaging with a removable portion used to hold food while the food is consumed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is extremely common for food such as sandwiches and hamburgers to be purchased and consumed while operating a vehicle or otherwise mobile. This food often contains sauces, condiments, and other loose components such as lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, pickles, and onions, among others. While this food is designed to be hand-held, spills and drips occur frequently and can distract the consumer from other tasks such as operating the vehicle. Additionally, spilled or dripped food components can soil and stain clothing, upholstery, and other surfaces.
Prior methods to protect against spills, drips, or falling food have involved using an additional device meant to hold the food or shield the consumer. These devices are typically purchased separately from the food and are often neither convenient, disposable, nor recyclable.